Mystery Date
by amberbbw.78
Summary: A young girl with cancer gets the surprise of her life...


Mystery Date

Chapter 1.

 **TO: Ms. Ellen DeGeneres**

 **FROM: Abby Richards**

 **REGARDING: I Want Your Help Getting John Cena To Take Me To My Prom**

 _Dear Ellen._

 _My name is Abigail Richards but my friends all call me Abby. I am 18 years old and will be graduating high school this year. I am having some problems finding a date for my high school prom. None of the boys at my school are interested in taking me and I think I know why._

 _I just recently finished a round of chemotherapy. I am pleased to say that the doctors have told me that my cancer is in remission and that I can begin getting back to a normal life. I am very excited as this has happened just in time for my Senior Prom. The only thing bothering me is the whole no date thing. I don't want to be the only girl there on her own._

 _Luckily for me, I have come up with a solution. This is where I need your help, Ellen. I know that you are really good at making things happen for people and that you love surprises. Well nothing would surprise me more than if you could somehow, some way get word of my story to my favorite WWE Superstar, John Cena. I am hoping that maybe, just maybe, John Cena will take me to my prom._

 _Thanks for your time, and for listening to my story._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Abigail Richards_

Several weeks had gone by since Abby had sent her letter to Ellen. She had heard nothing back and the prom was only about a week off. Abby had given up and was just starting to accept the fact that she would be dateless for her Senior Prom. That was okay, she thought. She had tried to make the whole thing with Cena happen. She understood why it hadn't. He was a busy man. He probably had a million things other more important things to do.

Abby was looking forward to having a good time with her friends at the prom anyway. She had gone dress shopping with her mother and had found something very pretty. It was a long, strapless gown made of pale robin's egg blue satin.

The night after buying her dress, Abby was at home with her family. She was studying for finals when the phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Abigail Richards?" asked a familiar sounding male voice.

"That's me." She answered.

"Good evening Miss Richards, this is Vincent Kennedy Mc Mahon calling, how are you this evening?"

"Hello Mr. McMahon. It's very cool to be talking to you. I am HUGE fan of WWE, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Miss Richards, a few weeks ago you sent a letter to the Ellen DeGeneres show talking about how you would like John Cena to accompany you to your Senior Prom. After speaking with Ellen and learning of your request, I would like you to know that I have discussed it with John and he would be more than happy to grant your wish. The Ellen show have asked to send a camera crew to the prom, and I will also be sending a crew to cover the event for WWE."

"Oh my gosh! This is a dream come true. Thank you so much sir." Abby was fighting hard to keep her cool.

"I have spoken with the staff at your school, and the other students will be told that the cameras are there to film footage for a documentary about High School traditions. I have also been made aware that the theme for your prom is Masquerade. This actually works to our advantage. John's presence could cause quite a stir, however if he's wearing a mask he can just blend in with everyone else. It isn't that we don't want anyone to know that he is there. We are just trying to avoid a big fuss being made. John says that he just wants to show you a good time, and he doesn't want to get stuck signing autographs all night."

"I understand sir. Maybe I could address John by an alias? By his middle name, Anthony?" Abby was trying to be as helpful as she could.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself, he's right here in my office and he would love to speak with you." Vince said to her.

Abby got a little dizzy as a bunch of butterflies began to dance in her stomach. She was about to speak to John Cena. The man who's face was plastered all over her room in posters. This was so cool and she could hardly believe that it was really happening.

"Hello, is this Abby?" said John as he came onto the line.

"Yes!" she squeaked. "Hi John! It's super cool to be talking to you right now. I am a HUGE fan of yours."

"That's nice to hear. I sure hope you're looking forward to Saturday night. I am!" John said to her. "I'll let you in on a little secret, I didn't go to my Senior Prom. I didn't have a date so I didn't go."

"Oh really?" Abby asked.

"Yes really, so when Vince talked to me about your letter and what you had asked for, I knew I had to do it to make up for something that I had missed out on all those years ago, and also to make sure that you didn't miss out on a right of passage. I am really happy and honoured to be doing this for you, Abby."

"Well I am super excited to be going to Prom with the hottest guy in the world!" Abby gushed.

"I honestly don't know why you women all think I'm so hot..." John mumbled.

"Because you're a Sexy Beast." said Abby.

"Anyways, Miss Abigail, what colour is your dress? I want to get a tie that matches."

"It's Tiffany blue. I love that colour." Abby replied.

"Got it." John said, with a smile.

They talked for a few minutes and then John had to go. Abby was super excited when she hung the phone up and she still couldn't believe that this Saturday night, She was going to be going to her Senior Prom with a hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on.


End file.
